<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Afternoon by GrandestBlood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156528">Dog Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandestBlood/pseuds/GrandestBlood'>GrandestBlood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rapid Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Dog Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Pet Play, Sub Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandestBlood/pseuds/GrandestBlood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the executive’s secretary, Castiel makes sure his dog has no more worries for the weekend other than playing tricks and getting pets on his lovely forehead.</p><p>or my answer to this prompt: "An animal changes your life (for the better or the worst). What animal is it?" </p><p>(rated M for kink because even if it's non-sexual, minors cannot consent to kinks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rapid Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I joined MassWritingPH on FB started by a Filipino writing community. Then my brain went down the gutter because of that prompt and thought of this. Unfortunately, this was a late submission because I was distracted during the 1 hour we were given to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A dog must obey his owner.</em>
</p><p>Castiel is a proud dog trainer. He tells Dee, his German shepherd, to roll over and his perfect dog will show him his freckled belly. He tells his dog to wait before being allowed to eat fruits from his palm and his dog patiently sits at his feet, beside his dinner table while he eats his supper.</p><p>
  <em>A dog does not talk; only barks when given a command.</em>
</p><p>Castiel hears Dee whine while he eats pie on his couch. Dee does not have a problem waiting for his turn to eat a burger but pies are his weakness. This one is a pecan pie and Dee cannot help but groan sadly on his fluffy pillow on the floor.</p><p>“If you want to eat with me, you can end our scene with a word,” Castiel says before munching on more pies. Dee growls in answer but lays his head on Castiel’s knees.</p><p>
  <em>A dog does not have clothes; only a collar.</em>
</p><p>Every scene, Castiel fits the buckle of the leather collar on his boy before his boy becomes Dee. Before the dog surrenders all human decisions to Castiel, Castiel makes sure they don’t have any urgent matters to handle that may interrupt them.  Not even a simple call from the office that may require his dog to assume the burden of a boss’ responsibility again. As the executive’s secretary, Castiel makes sure his dog has no more worries for the weekend other than playing tricks and getting pets on his lovely forehead.</p><p>When the night brings the scene to an end, Castiel removes the collar. He prepares a warm bath and clothes his boss afterwards so they can sleep together in their bed.</p><p>He wakes up his boss the next day with a soft smile. “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>“Hiya, Cas,” Dean replies groggily, sleep still halfway out of his system. “You owe me a pie.”</p><p>So Cas prepares pie for their breakfast and looks forward to the next time he plays with his dog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudos and a comment. I'm really hungry for comments right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>